El odio es el nuevo amor
by Just AN0THER User
Summary: Faberry.-Puck es el mejor amigo de Rachel, y esta saliendo con Quinn. Ambas se detestan...Pero había un pequeño problema, las personas que se odian no se besan ¿Verdad?.- Rachel OCC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen

-En este fic Rachel es un poco -bastante- distinta a la serie.

* * *

**El odio es el nuevo amor**

**Faberry**

**Capitulo 1**

-Te detesto...-

El susurro retumbo dentro de la habitación.

-No más que yo a ti rubia, no mas que yo a ti.-

Fue la única respuesta.

Todo iba bien hasta allí...¿Verdad? se odiaban, se detestaban, no toleraban estar la una cerca de la otra -en realidad, ni siquiera eran capaces de escuchar el nombre contrario sin bufar en ira-. Si todo estaba perfecto hasta allí, las palabras cortantes iban y venían, las miradas de odio se lanzaban como metralletas, e incluso se habían rebajado a una o dos bofetadas debido a la furia. Exacto, todo estaba espectacular -brillante, magnífico, ¡sensacional!- excepto por un detalle, una pequeña -casi minúscula, diminuta en verdad- cosa que arruinaba todo el ambiente de hostilidad.

Ese detalle -va que era tan pequeño como una basurilla en un lente- destruía toda la imagen, y es que es un poco raro que dos personas que se detestan tanto se besen como si el mundo estuviese acabando...¿Verdad?

-Detesto tu cara...-Un suspiro escapó de su boca al sentir la presión de dientes ajenos en su labio inferior.-Tu voz...-Su cuerpo tembló al sentir los fríos dedos colarse hábilmente bajo su blusa.-Tu ego...-Ahogó un gemido al notar la mano que la empujaba aún más cerca -si es que era humanamente posible- al objeto de sus deseos.-T-tu...-Ningún sonido más salió de su boca, solo suspiros ahogados debido a los húmedos labios que recorrían su cuello con lentitud.

-Hmmm...-ronroneó profundamente su acompañante.-¿Y-yo que...? creí que había cientos de cosas que odiabas de mi, soy toda oídos _Cheerio.-_la grave risa que escapó de los labios de la mujer le provocó un vuelco en el estomago. Como detestaba aquella voz, aquella risa...ese tono.

-D-detesto t-tu...-El temblor de su voz era inevitable. Su cerebro estaba nublado, sus sentidos solo podían concentrarse en la fría lengua que se acercaba peligrosamente a su clavícula.

-¿Detestas mi...? vamos rubia, te creía más inteligente, capaz de formar una frase o dos.-Podía sentir la sonrisa de la mujer sobre su cuello, podía imaginar claramente la curva de sus labios y el resplandor de sus dientes. _Esos insufribles labios._

-T-tu...-Trató una vez más, pero era imposible concentrarse. Cada vez que su boca se abría para decir algo, la fría mano bajo su blusa avanzaba un poco mas.

-¿M-Mi?...me decepcionas Cheerio, pensé que eras más hábil con la boca...tal vez debería dejarte sola para pensar-El sarcasmo destilaba a mares de la boca de la mujer, al tiempo que separaba con lentitud sus cuerpos. _Odiaba su sarcasmo._

-No te atrevas...-Susurró entre dientes. La mujer levantó una ceja divertida.-Solo...-Aclaró su garganta.-Solo cállate y bésame de una vez por todas...-Gruñó.

Cerró los ojos con furia al oír la melodiosa -_y molesta-_ risa emanar de los labios de la -para ella- detestable Rachel Berry. _Detestaba esa boca, cuanto la detestaba._

-Solo tenias que pedirlo Cheerio, no hay necesidad de enojarse-El fresco aliento de la joven acarició su mejilla. _Menta..._

-Eres insufrible, te odio, no comprendes cuánto te detesto.-La credibilidad de sus palabras era nula. La situación le quitaba toda seriedad a sus palabras, y sus traicioneros dedos la dejaban en vergüenza al aferrarse -casi desesperadamente- al castaño cabello de Rachel.

-Hmm...-Ronroneó la joven.-No más que yo a ti Cheerio, no más que yo.-

Una vez más sus labios se encontraron. Era un beso basado puramente en el desprecio que se tenían -al menos eso es lo que se decían una y otra vez a si mismas, esperando que tal vez, mágicamente aquello se tornase verdad-. Era un beso con los labios casi cerrados, solo sus bocas presionadas la una contra la otra, dientes chocando y dedos explorando los confines del cuerpo contrario. Sus corazones latían desbocados, y sus pulmones funcionaban frenéticamente tratando de aspirar la mayor cantidad de aire posible para así no caer desmayadas.

miel y castaño se encontraron por una fracción de segundo, sus miradas centelleaban gritando todo lo que no eran capaces de decir. Pasó un segundo, dos, tres...y sus bocas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, esperando con ansiedad el nuevo beso que les deparaba.

-Lucy...-El débil susurro fue cortado abruptamente por el fuerte sonido de una puerta azotándose.

-¡Quinn!, ya estoy aquí, lamento haber tardado, el partido duró más de lo que pensaba. Espero no encontrarme el cuerpo de Rachel asesinado por ti.-El masculino llamado retumbó desde la cocina, haciendo que sus cuerpos se separasen instantáneamente y que la culpa se asentase pesadamente en sus corazones. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?

-Amo a Puck...-Se dijo a sí misma con furia.-Esto no va a volver a suceder Berry, yo amo a Puck, el es mi novio, lo amo.-Remarcó entre dientes.

-¿A quien tratas de convencer rubia, a mi o a ti?-Bufó Irritada-Como quieras, no es como que disfrute teniendo tus labios pegados a los míos. No entiendo como Noah soporta besarte todos el día, todos los días.-

Decir que se encontraba ofendida era una formalidad. Jamás había conocido a una persona más insoportable que la mujer frente a ella, y no podía comprender como Puck y esa...perdedora eran mejores amigos.

-No parecías pensar lo mismo hace un minuto.-Respondió molesta, antes de maldecirse a si misma por decir tal barbaridad.-Además no comprendo como no te pesa en la conciencia saber que sedujiste a la novia de tu mejor amigo.

Mordió el interior de su labio al notar como la joven arqueaba una perfecta ceja. Ya nada quedaba de la cálida mirada que hace pocos minutos había presenciado. Ahora los ojos de Rachel se veían fríos y vacíos de cualquier sentimiento.

-¿Yo te seduje a ti?, por favor, que cínica eres.-Escupió con molestia.-No entiendes nada, pero en fin, como puedo esperar que comprendas algo ¿verdad?, después de todo lo único que hay en esa cabeza tuya es aire.-Gruñó entre dientes.

-Como te atrev...-Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el repiqueteo de pasos sobre la madera. Ahí frente a ella, apoyado sobre el umbral de la puerta descansaba su _amado _novio.

-Veo que lograron no matarse la una a la otra.-Dijo entre risas el joven.-Dime Baby mama, ¿Rachel se comporto? digo, ¿no te trato mal verdad?, sabes que debes decirme si lo hizo.-

-Por favor Noah, soy incapaz de actuar mal.-El sarcasmo parecía un estado constante en la voz de la morena.-Además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que gastar tiempo y saliva en ese gatito descerebrado al que le llamas novia.

-Rach...-Gruño falsamente Puck. Jamás había entendido el odio que existía entre su novia y su Jewbro, sin embargo le causaba más gracia de la que debería.

-Que domado que te tienen ¿hmm?.-Dijo la morena mientras una fría risa escapaba de sus labios.-Parece que la cabeza de tu gatito no esta tan vacía después de todo.

Puck movió divertido la cabeza de un lado al otro, abrió la boca para responder a la ofensa, pero se vio interrumpido por el objeto de sus afectos.

-No le hagas caso Puck.-Le susurró dulcemente al oído.-No tiene importancia lo que ella diga, después de todo solo importa que tu y yo nos queramos..

Rachel tensó la mandíbula ante la escena que se daba frente a ella. Y frunciendo el ceño, desvió los ojos para evitar presenciar el beso de la pareja.

-Ugh.-Maculló asqueada.-Creo que acabo de vomitar un poco en mi boca por su culpa.-Gruñó entre dientes.

-Oh no, tal vez estas enferma, deberías irte, ya sabes, marcharte y no volver.-Dijo la rubia sujetando con fuerza la mano de Puck.

-Quinn...-Se rió el joven. Era divertido como la usualmente dulce e inofensiva Rachel Berry se transformaba completamente cuando se trataba de discutir con Quinn.-No tienes porque echar a Rach, no creo que le moleste mirar.-Le susurró gravemente al oído antes de guiñarle un ojo.

Los colores se apoderaron rápidamente del rostro de la rubia al notar el sugestivo tono de su novio. Lo que no pasó desapercibido por la otra joven en la habitación.

-No, ¿sabes que Noah?, ella tiene razón, tal vez si me enferme, creo que la estupidez es contagiosa y necesito ir a descansar, no quiero terminar tan grave como tu novia.-Dijo amargamente antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

Nadie la detuvo, y nadie se despidió, por lo que solo siguió avanzando.

Se maldijo a sí misma por no haber caminado lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar oír el sonido de besos tras ella. _Ugh_

Con un rápido movimiento, cerró la puerta principal de un golpe, avanzó un par de pasos y se dejó caer sobre el pasto frente a ella.

Se odiaba, se odiaba a si misma por no poder evitar añorar cada centímetro de la novia de su _mejor amigo._ se odiaba por no poder evitar lo detestable que ella se tornaba alrededor de Quinn, no la odiaba, jamás lo había hecho, pero Puck había llegado primero, ella era una perdedora y el era el novio de la rubia, y por eso, solo por eso debía hacer lo imposible por hacer que Quinn la odiase, y tal vez así, ella podría empezar a quererla un poco menos.


	2. Chapter 2

-**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.-**

**AU-Faberry**

* * *

**El odio es el nuevo amor**

**Capitulo 2**

Decir que Quinn fabray odiaba los lunes era una mera formalidad. Algo tan ridículamente obvio e innecesario como tener que afirmar que las mariposas vuelan, que los segundos pasan y que los hombres de color tienen un gran...equipamiento.

Si, ella odiaba aquel desagradable inicio de semana. Los lunes significaban el regreso de la rutina. Significaban uno y mil trabajos, significaban madrugadas muy largas y noches infinitas, pero principalmente significaban volver a estar atorada en la misma habitación que Rachel Berry día tras día durante una eterna semana. _La despreciaba_.

-¿Como se encuentra la mujer más sexy de todo el campus?-La repentina voz la sobresaltó. Se encontraba tan sumida en su odio y sus pensamientos sobre la altanera morena, que no pudo evitar gruñir al sentir las –en aquel momento- incómodas manos que sujetaban toscamente sus caderas.

-¡Mierda!-Masculló entre dientes tratando de mantener en línea la ira que burbujeaba desde lo profundo de su estomago.-Sabes que detesto que me tomen por sorpresa Puck.

Su voz retumbo en la habitación con más fuerza de la que ella pretendía y un amargo sabor se asentó en la base de su garganta al notar la confundida y herida mirada del joven.

-Lo...Lo lamento Q.-Susurró el hombre desviando la mirada al piso.-Prometo no volver a hacerlo ¿vale?

Quinn ahogó un bufido en un vago intento por disimular su ira.

-¿Por qué eres tan conformista Puck? ¿Por qué toleras que te trate así y no intentas siquiera defenderte? ¡Tú nunca fuiste así! ¿Por qué conmigo si?-Su voz era cortante, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver algo en los ojos de Puck, algo más allá de "amor", de confusión y resignación.

-No entiendo.-Replicó el joven con voz suave.-¿Quieres que te grite? ¿Que te trate mal?, sabes que no haría eso sexy, sería un imbécil. No quiero ser ese tipo de hombres que abusa mentalmente de una mujer..-La convicción en su rostro era tan fuerte que le provocaron ganas de cruzarle el rostro de una bofetada.

-_¡Yo tampoco quiero eso!._-Quiso gritar, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta como una espina.

Puck no lo entendía. Sus ojos la observaban pero no la veían realmente. No quería estar con alguien que cediese a todas y cada una de sus peticiones, no quería ese tipo de relación donde una parte se somete a la otra.

Deseaba una relación que la hiciese crecer, alguien que supiese ponerla en su lugar cuando su mente se descontrolara, pero que tuviese la ternura suficiente como para tomarla en sus brazos y hacerla sentir en casa. Deseaba alguien que cruzase los peligros de la vida junto a ella, a capa y espada, no alguien que se sacrificase por ella dejándola al final del cuento un camino solitario y un principie aniquilado.

Las intenciones eran buenas, pero no hay nobleza en sacrificarse cuando no hay necesidad de hacerlo. Era estúpido, un sin sentido en toda regla. Hacerlo era como cortarse una mano completamente saludable para hacer que un amigo se sienta mejor sobre sí mismo. Simplemente no ayuda a nadie.

Suspiró dejando que la frustración se escurriese por sus pulmones hasta el infinito.

Su mirada se fijó con atención en los ojos de Puck y no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos con resignación.

A veces deseaba que él le gritase, así ella podría gritarle de vuelta. Sonaba irracional, pero al menos así tendría la certeza de que su relación era tan importante que a veces no les quedaba de otra opción más que gritarse –sin dañarse- para liberar la pasión que fluía sin control por sus venas.

Un dolor punzante le recorrió la columna al sentir los tibios brazos de Puck envolverla en un abrazo indeseado. Y fue allí que noto sus propios dientes, los cuales se encontraban al borde de cortar la delicada piel de su labio inferior. Sus reacciones eran incorrectas, ella amaba a Puck, estaba completamente segura de aquello, entonces ¿Por qué sentía aquella desesperada necesidad de huir? ¿De correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta que sus músculos no pudiesen seguir sostenerla más? ¿Por qué ansiaba tanto reacciones que sabía Puck jamás tendría?. No lo sabia. Y si era honesta consigo misma, tampoco quería descubrirlo.

Amaba a su novio con todo su corazón y eso debía bastar. Tal vez sus dudas fuesen simple ansiedad por el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

Inhaló lentamente y su olfato se vio rápidamente saturado por la familiar- y en cierta medida- reconfortante colonia de Puck. Su aroma le recordaba a aquel mullido suéter que guardaba re-celosamente hace años. Aquel suéter que la ayudaba a extrañar un poco menos su hogar.

Cansada de cuestionarse decidió dar por terminada la batalla campal que parecía llevarse a cabo en su cabeza. Aquella pelea solo le traería complicaciones y eso era lo último que deseaba en aquel momento.

Dejó escapar un último suspiro cargado de todas sus dudas y molestias antes de fundirse en los brazos que la apresaban con una torpe pero dulce suavidad.

-Lo lamento Noah.-Susurró cansada contra su azulada camisa.-Creo que simplemente me he levantado de mal humor.

Las palabras danzaron en su lengua con una facilidad abrumadora y se pregunto en que momento comenzó a resultarle tan sencillo mentir acerca de sus propios sentimientos y emociones.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes.-Respondió Puck con una sonrisa aliviada.-¿Es ese momento del mes?

Sus cejas se dispararon al techo debido a la incredulidad. Abrió y cerró la boca como un pez durante un par de segundos. No podía creer que Puckerman acabase de decir aquello.

-Puck...-Comenzó sin saber que decir en lo absoluto. Estaba atónita.

Un inesperado escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al oir una familiar –y detestable- voz dirigirse a ellos.

-Ugh.-Escupió Rachel con desagrado.-¿Es que acaso siempre tengo que encontrármelos así? ¿No les basta caminar de la manito como los buenos Ken y Barbie que son?, las nauseabundas muestras de amor son innecesarias.

Quinn le lanzó una mirada indignada antes de fruncir el ceño al escuchar la divertida risa de su novio.

-No seas amargada Rae.-Rió el joven entre dientes.- Ya encontraras una mujer de que te enamores, y créeme que seras aun peor que nosotros.

El gutural gruñido que escapó de los labios de Rachel solo provocó que la risa de Puck aumentase.

-El amor es para imbéciles.-Masculló amargamente no sin antes dirigirle una corta mirada a la rubia.

-Oh vamos, en el fondo eres una romántica desesperada por el amor de una mujer.-Bromeó Puck levantando y bajando sus cejas en un gesto sugestivo. El sabía que aquella pose de amargada no era la verdadera Rachel Berry. Así como ella sabía que la pose de perrito enamorado no era su pose común, y solo la ponía para que Quinn no dudase de el.

-Empiezo a pensar que la amistad también es para estúpidos.-Murmuró contrariada la morena con la vista clavada en cualquier lugar de la estancia menos en las manos entrelazadas de la pareja frente a ella.

Puck abrió su boca para replicar, pero se vio súbitamente adelantado por su novia.

-Dices eso pero al final del día siempre llegas arrastrándote a Puck como un perrito callejero.-Farfulló la joven lanzando le dagas a la morena con su mirada.-Un poco cínico de tu parte ¿No crees?

La sonrisa altiva que se dibujó en los labios de la mujer solo sirvió para enervarla aún más. Esos labios. Y en un lento movimiento Rachel levantó ambas de sus manos simulando a un perro pidiendo algo.

-Woof.-Ladró sarcásticamente la morena antes de girar sus ojos y colocar ambas manos devuelta a la seguridad de sus bolsillos.

La indignación infló sus venas como un globo. Deseaba explotar y gritarle a Rachel todo lo que pasaba por su mente, pero no era el momento.

-Estúpida-Murmuró con ira.

Rachel la observó con una ceja levantada antes de quebrarse en carcajadas.

-Bueno, jamás ha estado mejor aplicada la frase "El león cree que todos son de su condición".-Rió levemente.-Que tu lo seas no significa que yo lo sea _Cheerio_.-Remarcó siseando la última palabra saboreando el sabor de esta en sus labios.

-Eres una imbécil.-Gruñó Quinn sin saber que más responder.-Te detesto, te aborrezco con todo mi corazón.

Ambas se mantuvieron la mirada con la furia bombeando desde sus entrañas.

-No mas que yo rubia, no mas que yo.-Aquella respuesta salía de sus labios de forma casi ensayada, y dolía. Dolía porque no había mentira más grande que la que acababa de salir de sus labios, y dolía porque sabía que no podía decir nada diferente sin arruinar todo lo que hasta aquel momento había logrado.-Y tal vez sea una imbécil, pero al menos no paso mi vida soñando y creyendo vivir un amor y una historia de cuento de hadas. Despierta bella durmiente, la vida no es un maldito cuento.-No podía detener sus palabras, sabía que estaba cruzando una línea, sin embargo no podía evitarlo, la desolación que arrasaba cada una de sus células aplacaba cada pensamiento lógico que quedaba en su cabeza.

La rubia chirrió sus dientes con molestia antes de desviar su mirada a Puck. La ira se encendió con más fuerza al notar como su novio parecía ignorar las calamidades que estaban siendo escupidas frente a él.

No, Puck estaba demasiado ocupado revisando su bendito celular como para defender su relación.

-Eres la persona mas inmadura que ha pisado el planeta tierra.-Bufó con los nudillos blancos debido a la presión que sus dedos ejercían sobre sus palmas.-No hables de un amor que no has sentido. No sabes nada al respecto, solo eres una niñata malcriada que cree conocer el mundo cuando en realidad no es así.

-_¡Si he sentido un amor como ese! ¡Lo siento ahora! ¡Lo siento por ti!._-Deseó gritar Rachel, mientras su mente se corazón se inundaba en lágrimas de frustración.

-No entiendes nada.-Gruñó la morena entre dientes. Dirigió su mirada a Noah y las ganas de romper todo a su alrededor incrementaron. Noah aún seguía revisando ese celular, ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y no quería nada mas que quitárselo de un golpe y gritarle lo ciego que estaba siendo y lo mucho que podía terminar dañando a la rubia._ Pero Quinn no entendía nada, y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto._

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?.-Replicó esta vez en tono más calmado. Por alguna extraña razón, la discusión a gritos que sostenía con Rachel le había quitado un peso de encima.

Le resultaba curioso y aterrorizante a la vez. Porque con la morena no tenía que contenerse, con ella no tenia otra opción, no podía ser nada más que ella misma y eso la asustaba. _No estaba acostumbrada a aquello_.

-Nada...-Su tono fue mucho más suave de lo que ella había querido, sin embargo llegaba un punto donde su corazón la bloqueaba y no podía seguir gritándole a Quinn.

-Rachel...-Susurró la rubia y la otra joven se congeló. No podía soportar que la mujer dijese su nombre de esa forma...casi como si le tuviese algún tipo de _aprecio._

-Mira, solo venia a avisarles que las clases de hoy fueron suspendidas. Nos mandaron un correo a todos, pero sabía que ninguno de los dos lo revisaría...solo venia a decirles eso, y que los chicos aprovecharan el día para hacer una "fiesta" o algo por el estilo.-Dijo Rachel desviando la mirada. Debía salir de aquella habitación ya.

Quinn la miró sorprendida. Rachel _sabía_ lo mucho que detestaba revisar su correo.

-_Pensé que no sabía nada acerca de mi...-_Se dijo a sí misma sin saber que decir.

-Yo...-Abrió la boca con indecisión. Sabía que quería decirle algo a la morena frente a ella. Pero no sabia que.

Trató una vez más de hablar, pero Puck -quien al fin había dejado el celular a un lado- decidió unirse a la conversación.

-Gracias por avisar Rae, que bien me conoces.-Rió el moreno.-No te preocupes, estaremos allí, aunque tal vez lleguemos un poco tarde, ya sabes, es un día completo para nosotros, hay _asuntos_ que debemos realizar.

Rachel lo observó por un segundo con una expresión de dolor antes de volver a su usual seriedad. El tono sugestivo de Noah le había provocado náuseas. Lo último que deseaba saber eran los actos que la pareja realizaba tras puertas cerradas- y a veces en espacios abiertos-

Su mirada se desvió un segundo hacia Quinn y noto como su cara se encontraba completamente ruborizada debido probablemente -según ella- a la vergüenza, cuando en realidad era ira.

-Como sea, nos veremos allí.-Replicó de forma cortante antes de darse media vuelta e irse. Sentía que todo lo que hacía últimamente era dejar habitaciones con la pareja detrás. Pero era mejor eso, que observar a Quinn marcharse de la mano de Noah.

Estaba decidido. Hoy se emborracharía y conocería un par de chicas. Necesitaba sacar su mente de la perfección que era Quinn Fabray.

* * *

Muchas gracias a quienes han comentado :D. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y que si, a diferencia de mis otros fic (a los cuales les he perdido el hilo, pero quiero tratar de continuar) planeo actualizar este fic lo más seguido posible :)

Gracias a: Pao Vargas (**me has leído la mente D:**), spyireland, allison green, guest 1, mar, Ana (**definitivamente lo continuare :D**), Sol, denis (**esa es una idea que estoy considerando cada vez más jeje**) y guest 2 **(Si!, lo continuare, tienes mi palabra :D** )


End file.
